Persona Collection
by cellum95
Summary: Yamato will be given the power that will change her and everyones lives forever.


**Chapter 1**

Yamato, lead ship of the Yamato-class battleship, could only stare at the horizon, watching the sun setting down. Her composure was that of elegance, her signature umbrella resting on her hand. The eyes that she had were full of determination yet full of sadness at the same time. While any newcomers who would come here would wonder why she had that paradoxical look, those who knew her know the answer. The lead ship of her class yearned for sortieing out to sea, but she wasn't allowed to. In fact, it was an order not to let Yamato out to sea until it was absolutely needed because she consumed a lot of resources, even more than normal battleship kanmasu standards. So she looks out into the sea, dreaming that one day she could show to the world the power of the biggest battleship in history could do. For years she waited, but the hope started dying out when she started realizing the truth. The hope dwindled as time passes, yet it remains within her as a small flicker of light, holding on to its last breath.

Today, she sighed again as she retreated again to her bunks as the night begins its hold on the half of the cycle. Her steps were refined, calculated, and just like a proper woman would do. The buildings only resident have some benefits, the constant loneliness begins to eat away her strength. She opened the door to her room, filled with Imperial Japan decorum. The power of those symbols lost their touch in the eyes of Yamato. She walked pass some who were in the shelves and got to her comfy bed. She lied down to her bed, thinking one last time, and closed her eyes to let the sweet embrace of sleep get her.

The sun's morning rays hit Yamato's eyes as she begrudgingly stood up from her bed, scratching her eyes to rub off the remainder of her sleepiness. She stretched her back to get her going when a glint of metal suddenly got her. Curious, she went to where the glint come from and she laid her eyes to the mystery object. It was normal gun, made of silver. She tilted her head as she grabbed the object to inspect it in detail. Intricate markings engraved the gun except for the handle, in which it is made of white ivory.

' _Who put it here?'_ She thought to herself as she inspects it more. While anyone would dismiss this an ineffective weapon to use against an Abyssal, Yamato could sense something was off about this gun. Almost as if it chose her to be its user. She shrugs the feeling off and carries the gun out, strapped on her belt. It's better to have a something rather than nothing against the Abyssals, she mused. The daily routine of hers continues throughout the day, while having a glance at the strange gun. Somehow, the presence of the weapon seems to calm Yamato at a level that the worry of not sortieing out begins to die out. She doesn't know why, but she feels comfortable with it. As she is done with her morning routine, the afternoon routine came i.e looking out the horizon for sight-seeing and on the lookout on any potential indication of an Abyssal attack.

She bit her lower lip as her hands caressed the body of the gun. The temptation was so high that she gave up and grabs the gun from its makeshift holster and gazing at its beauty. Yamato also could feel something within her stirring inside of her. Dismissing it as a fiction of her mind, she continues to marvel the design of the gun as the afternoon drags on. But then, a tell-tale sign of shell's screech rang through her ears. She moved out of the way just in time for a shell to hit the ground, creating an explosion that caught her, sending her flying to the ground. Groaning in pain, she gets up back to her feet for two more shells hitting the ground near her. Shielding her eyes from the shrapnel, she could see Abyssals just a few kilometers away from the island. As the dust settles, she ran towards the Main Building to send out a distress signal back to the home islands. Then it started.

Shells after shells rain down the island like metal rain, battering the island to the ground. Yamato had to shield her eyes from shrapnel that comes after explosions after explosions as she run as fast her legs could do in order to do her job. Then she got caught by an explosion and got blown back. Pain soared through her body as she tries to stand up against this onslaught. Messages filled her eyes of damages that she had sustained, but she ignored those and continues on towards the building, albeit in a slow pace. Then, the main building exploded. Her eyes widened as the mission that she ordered unto herself vanished. Surrounded by enemies still shelling the place, Yamato could only feel despair as the thought of not doing any glorious travels, _again_ , hit her. But when she takes a glance at the silver gun, the mysterious power began to sing to her, _pleaded_ to her to be released. Any help could do, and so she let her body get instructed by the power.

She pointed the gun at her head. While her head screamed at her that its stupid, her heart says that it was alright. She closed her eyes, letting the power course through her veins.

"Pe..r.."

"So…"

"Na!" She exclaimed, her eyes opened with the gleam of power as she pulled the trigger. The sound of glass shattering reached her ears as the power is released from her body.

 **Thou art thou, Thou art I**

The glass seemed to reconstruct itself into a swirling vortex as a figure begins to form.

 **I am the Beacon, the Shining Light when Hope begins to Fade**

The figure has white skin, whose attire is a mixture of a regal dress and that the carriers wear colored in grey. Her footwear is a pair of simple slippers.

 **The Driving Force of the Vengeance of the People whose pleads Shall be Answered**

It begins to form short blond hair while a quiver full of arrows begins to take shape. Her blue eyes begins to glare at the Abyssals, who stopped their shelling and stare at the figure with fear.

 **I am Enterprise, the Grey Ghost**

As the vortex dissipates, the figure stood out in full glory, with one hand holding a bow while the other with an arrow, ready to draw the first blood. Power freely emanated from its form as it begins to pull the string.

 **And I shall Haunt thy Enemies until the End Times**

 **A/N: Admittedly, a crossover between Kantai Collection and the Persona Series is weird, considering that ship girls are spirits themselves. Although, it is fun to write.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would promise to do more of these. You guys can also contribute by suggesting which ship Persona Yamato could have next.**

 **I hope to see you guys in the next chapter. Good luck and have fun.**

 **-cellum95**


End file.
